A Dark Cloud Over the Future Ch 21 (Finale B)
A Dark Cloud Over the Future Chapter 21: It All Ends with a Knife “You killed Percy,” Nico began. “He never once looked down on me; he was possibly my closest friend. You killed Annabeth, you killed so many of the people I call my friends,” Nico said as he gripped the knife harder in his hand. “But I forgive you.” Nico walked over and handed Luke the knife. He then took a piece of armor off that protected his left side, and drove the dagger under his armpit. Kronos’ soul sounded like he had been ripped apart all over again as a blast of golden dust flew out of Luke and were scattered to the four winds. Luke just laid down on the ground as he slowly started to die. “Nico, you understand what it is like to be an outcast, to have the other gods look down on you because your parent doesn’t have a throne on Olympus. Don’t let it happen again,” Luke said, but coughed up a bit of blood as he talked. “I won’t,” Nico told him, and Luke smiled at him before turning his head over to Thalia who was still trapped under statue of Hera. “Thalia,” he said as loud as he could. “I’m sorry.” A moment later, he was gone, passed on to the next world. The gods appeared in the room and looked at the scene that was before them, some with horror and others with grief. None showed as much sadness as Hermes himself. The Fates appeared in the room along with the demigods that had fought the Titan army on the ground below. “We need a shroud for a child of Hermes,” Nico said and the Fates walked in with the shroud. The placed it over his body and placed a small string of yarn on it, but Nico didn’t know why. The gods then began to take their seats and Apollo himself sang a song to heal the injured. They talked about the results of the war, about sending those that died to Elysium which Hades agreed to. Hades, for his help in defeating Typhon was given a throne on Olympus and was allowed to visit any time he pleased so that he could see his wife even in the spring and summer, something they were both happy about, but not Demeter. The gods then focused on the heroes of the war. “Thalia and Nico,” Zeus called out to them. “Come forward.” The two walked up to the god and stood in front of the council. The other demigods, mostly from Hermes’ cabin, began cheering and yelling. “You both have shown true bravery in fighting off the forces of Kronos, does anyone disagree,” Zeus said as he looked around at all the other gods who were nodding in approval. Even Hades had a smile on his face. “We would be willing to grant you both eternal godhood, do you accept?” “Thank you Zeus,” Nico said. “But that isn’t what we want.” “Alright, two new gods coming…wait, what?” Zeus asked confused. “You refuse to become gods?” “No offense, it is a great gift father, but we would simply like something else. Swear on the Styx you will grant it,” Thalia said. “It is reasonable.” Zeus thought about this for a second, but swore on the Styx as all the gods agreed. “What is your wish?” Zeus asked them. “We only wish that you recognize your children. You almost lost this war because they felt neglected by you. The minor gods don’t have cabins as well when they should. They turned away from you too for the same reason that your children did,” Nico said. “Please claim your children so they can know who they are. And please get rid of the Big Three pact, it isn’t like it worked anyway,” Thalia said looking directly at her father. “Fine, the terms are accepted,” Zeus said and thunder could be heard rolling through the sky. In the days to come, Camp Half-Blood was rebuilt to its former glory. The cabins were rebuilt along with new ones for all the minor gods of Greece. Demigods were once again brought to camp and Thalia and Nico became teachers to the new arrivals along with Chiron. “Things are finally looking up,” Thalia said to Nico as they looked down at the camp from atop Zeus’ Fist. “I don’t know if they could get much better,” Nico said as he grabbed her hand. “Lets find out,” Thalia replied back and she gave him a small kill on the cheek. He blushed heavily and thunder could be heard across the sky, but Thalia and Nico didn’t care and they looked out over the camp, wondering what the future had in store for them. Authors Note The end. Hope you liked it. If not, try another ending. Look forward to more stories later. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 01:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:A Dark Cloud Over the Future